Beamforming may be used by antenna arrays for directional and/or spatial signal transmission and/or reception.
A beamforming training session may be implemented by two wireless communication devices in order, for example, to select effective receive and/or transmit beamforming patterns to be used for wireless communication between the devices.
The beamforming training session may require a relatively large amount of time and may consume a large amount of power.
Repeatedly performing the beamforming training session may reduce the effectiveness of the directional and/or spatial signal transmission and/or reception.